My Crazy Town
by Ozzymosis
Summary: Read about the adventures of Matt!^-^
1. School and Fun!

MY CRAZY TOWN  
  
Hiya!Nintendo owns AC,but I own a cookie!YAY!COOKIE!^-^  
  
Read the ficcy!^-^  
  
Matt(my character):*yawn*Hey,today is Monday!It's a school day!YAY!  
  
Tangy:You actually like school,orange?  
  
Matt:Orange?O.O  
  
Tangy:Yeah,pineapple!  
  
Matt:You're scary O.O  
  
Tangy:We are learning the alphabet today,plum!  
  
Matt:No,we're learning long division.  
  
Tangy:Of course,apple!  
  
Matt:*runs to school*Dagnabbit!I'm late!  
  
Mrs.Mean:SIT DOWN,KIDDIES!  
  
Class:Yes,Mrs.Mean!  
  
Mrs.Mean:NOW SING A SONG,KIDDIES!  
  
Class:Yahoo doo doo doo shakey bakey cookey guy!Yeah yeah yeah hey!Let's play!Hooray!It's a sunny day!  
  
Mrs.Mean:VERY BAD,KIDDIES!NOW WE DO LONG DIVISION,KIDDIES!  
  
Biskit:We're not "kiddies",dawg!  
  
Mrs.Mean:DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A DOG,YOUNG MAN!  
  
Biskit:I'M NOT A MAN!  
  
Tangy:Let's learn,banana!  
  
Mrs.Mean:OKAY!WHAT IS 2 DIVIDED BY E=MC PIE?  
  
Class:87.6,Mrs.Mean!  
  
Mrs.Mean:THAT IS NOT MY NAME!GO TO YOUR ROOM!  
  
Class:*cries*  
  
Mrs.Mean:HAHAHA!NOW DO HOMEWORK OR THE PURPLE COWS WILL EAT YOUR COOKIES!  
  
Matt:Not my cookies!  
  
Mrs.Mean:YES!YOUR COOKIES!  
  
Tangy:That's bad,kiwi!  
  
Hambo:I like to run alot!  
  
Hambo:I like to run alot!  
  
Hambo:I like to run alot!  
  
Hambo:I like to run alot!  
  
Matt:Can I leave early,please?  
  
Mrs.Mean:NO!YOU CAN LEAVE ON DOODADAY,OKNONOBER 88,2030!  
  
Class:Yes,Mrs.Mean!  
  
Mallary:I am better then your grandma at duhjupball!  
  
Tangy:Yeah right,watermelon!  
  
Mallary:It's true.  
  
Matt:AHHHH!LOOK!IT'S A HAMSTER!  
  
Class:AHHHH!HAMSTER!  
  
Mrs.Mean:AHHHHHH!AIR!*runs away*  
  
Class:*runs away*  
  
Mrs.Mean:OH NO!AIR IS EVERYWHERE!AGHHHH!!!I'M NOT GOING TO SURVIVE!!!!IT'S A CRUEL WORLD!  
  
Punchy:I have a suggestion,Mrs.Mean.  
  
Mrs.Mean:WHAT?WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?  
  
Punchy:You go to the dimension of pineapples where you breath orange juice and sponges dance around singing the happy song while drinking human juice made from artifical pickles!  
  
Mrs.Mean:REALLY?  
  
Punchy:Yep!  
  
Mrs.Mean:WOOHOO!FREEDOM!!!!!JOY TO THE WORLD!*runs in the wall between platform 9 and 10*  
  
Mitzi:That's pretty bad!  
  
Tangy:How,pear?  
  
Mitzi:That's where my Uncle Bobby lives!  
  
-The Hogwarts Express-  
  
Mrs.Mean:A TRAIN!A TRAIN!I'M SAVED!  
  
Harry Potter:Are you okay?  
  
Mrs.Mean:AHHH!WIZARD BOY!*runs in the train*  
  
Hermione:All aboard!  
  
Mrs.Mean:AHHHHH!WIZARD GIRL!*jumps out the window*  
  
Mrs.Mean:AHHHHH!AIR!  
  
-America(my towns name)-  
  
Matt:I was scared of her.  
  
Tom Nook:D'oh!  
  
Buzz:What the orangeapplecinnamonpie?  
  
Nook:Mmmmm...Donuts.  
  
Jay:Stop it!  
  
Nook:Dohdohdohdohdohdoh  
  
Matt:YOUR NOT HOMER SIMPSON!  
  
Nook:The brain,the brain,the center of the chain!  
  
Sydney:Hi,sunshine!  
  
Matt:Hi,Sydney!Run,before Nook eats you!  
  
Sydney:AGH!  
  
Carmen:I don't no nutihng since because of pickles.  
  
Matt:ISN'T ANYONE NORMAL AROUND HERE?  
  
Hambo:I like to run alot!  
  
Matt:*runs inside his house and locks the door*  
  
K.K Slider:Hey,man.  
  
Matt:Huzzawha?  
  
KK:Wanna hear a song?  
  
Matt:NO!  
  
KK:Okay then!  
  
I was walking,  
  
along the blueberry lane.  
  
Doo wah,doo wah wah!  
  
I saw a cupcake,  
  
but it wasn't the same.  
  
Doo wah,doo wah wah!  
  
There was an ugly guy,  
  
who loved to sit on pumpkin pie.  
  
Doo wah,doo wah wah!  
  
Then I looked down,  
  
and there was an ugly sky.  
  
Doo wah,doo wah wah!Yeah!  
  
KK:Want the tape?  
  
Matt:GET AWAY FROM ME,YOU MONSTER!  
  
KK:You can't escape,the door is locked outside and inside.  
  
Matt:HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!  
  
Tom Nook:Potatoes!  
  
Matt:Where did you come from?  
  
Tom Nook:Does 234+Potatoes=pineapple?  
  
Matt:SOMEBODY SAVE ME!  
  
What will happen to Matt?Read the next chapter to find out! 


	2. Run Away!

???:I'll save you,little man!  
  
Matt:Wha?  
  
???:It's me,Rover!  
  
KK:Not Rover!  
  
Nook:Potatoes!  
  
Rover:Come with me and we'll break your roof to exit your house!  
  
Matt:But I like my roof.  
  
Rover:I have a theme song!Wanna hear it?  
  
Nook:Yum!Apple Cinnamon!  
  
Rover:Listen to my song,little men!  
  
Dum Tum Dum Tum!  
  
ROOOOOVER!!His adventures are never OOOOVVVER!  
  
He likes to saaaave his friend named Daaaave!  
  
If he can sing,well ring a ling DINNNNG!  
  
It's Rover!Yay yay hip hip hooray!  
  
Tangy:There's a hole in your roof,peach.  
  
Matt:Get me outta here!*jumps out of the hole and runs away from the freaky people*  
  
Matt:Biskit!Hey!  
  
Biskit:What's up,dawg?  
  
Matt:Weirdos have invaded my house!  
  
Biskit:That's horrible,dawg.  
  
Matt:Can you help me?  
  
Bisikit:ERROR ERROR ERROR  
  
Matt:WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?  
  
Biskit:ERROR UGLY LOOKING MAN ALERT  
  
Matt:Ugly?  
  
Biskit:ZZZP ZZZP!  
  
Matt:My town is too weird!  
  
Goldie:Hey,Matt!  
  
Matt:What now?Are you an enormous pie?  
  
Goldie:No,silly!I'm the only normal one here,woof!  
  
Matt:Finally!  
  
Goldie:I have a plan,but it includes purple pineapples and monkeys who look like Barbies.  
  
Matt:That's scary beyond all reason!  
  
Goldie:Or we run away screaming.  
  
Matt:Sounds good!Come on!  
  
???:Hey!YOU!MATT!  
  
Matt:Is it Rover again?  
  
Matt:No,it's me!  
  
Matt:Who's me?  
  
Matt:Matt Groening!  
  
Matt:What?  
  
Matt:I made "The Simpsons" and "Futurama"!  
  
Matt:Cool!  
  
Matt:Isn't this confusing?  
  
Matt:Yes,it is.  
  
Matt:I'll be Matt2,ok?  
  
Matt:Ok!  
  
Goldie:o.O  
  
Matt2:I'll help you!  
  
Matt:How?  
  
Matt2:I'll animate you!  
  
Goldie:WOWEE!  
  
Matt:Sounds fun!  
  
*After several beeps and bops later*  
  
Matt:Cool!I'm a cartoon!  
  
Goldie:D'oh!  
  
Matt:OH NO!YOUR BRAIN HAS BEEN SUCKED OUT BY BISKIT THE ROBOT!  
  
Biskit:Corr-ect,Muh-att.  
  
Matt2:LET'S RUN AWAY!  
  
*they all run really fast,but then they bonk into Mrs.Mean*  
  
Mrs.Mean:WHAT IS IT,KIDDIES?  
  
Matt:AHHHH!  
  
Matt2:AHHHH!  
  
Goldie:D'oh!  
  
Mrs.Mean:I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!  
  
Biskit:Bop beep bop beep  
  
Matt:Let's just run!  
  
Goldie:D'OH!!!!  
  
Matt2:Shut up!  
  
Goldie:d'oh...  
  
*so they run a whole lot until they bump into Tom Nook*  
  
Nook:Hi friends!  
  
Matt:Get away,you monster!  
  
Nook:Would you like to buy a house?  
  
Goldie:D'oh d'oh d'oh!  
  
Matt2:Hey,raccoon!Do you have a video game called "Dingaling"?  
  
Nook:OH NO THE COWS ARE COMING!To a thearter near you,July 31st.  
  
Mrs.Mean:NOOK!YOU NEVER FINISHED YOUR PROJECT WHICH WAS DUE 10 YEARS AGO!  
  
Nook:Oh,pickle sauce!  
  
Matt:I'm scared of everyone in this stupid town!  
  
Goldie:D'oh?  
  
Matt:D'oh!I mean,yes!  
  
Matt2:Mmmm.....stupid.  
  
Homer:STOP STEALING MY LINES!  
  
Matt:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rover:I SEE YOU,LITTLE MAN!  
  
Matt:I can't take this anymore!Goldie,Matt2!LET'S GET SOME MONKEYS!  
  
Goldie:D'oh?  
  
Matt2:Huh?  
  
Matt:They're are both scared of monkeys!Come on!  
  
*They run to the pet store and get a monkey for their crazy adventures*  
  
2 in one day!Pretty good,huh?^-^  
  
So,do you like it so far?^-^ 


	3. Harry Potter and the Attack of the Pinea...

Woo-hoo!Order of the Phoenix!Anyways,this is about Matt meeting Harry and the rest at Hogwarts.Oh,and pineapples play a big role in the story!Cool,huh?  
  
Matt2:Now what?  
  
Matt:NOW WE GIVE THEM MONKEYS!  
  
Goldie:The monkeys are gone!  
  
Matt:Um...what?  
  
Goldie:LOOK!G-O-N-E!  
  
Matt2:OH MY GOLLY!  
  
Matt:I have an idea!  
  
Goldie:Tell us so we know it now!!!!!  
  
Matt:We go there*points*  
  
Matt2:Between Platform 9 and 10?  
  
Matt:Yeah,to PLATFORM 9 AND 3 QUARTERS!  
  
Goldie:OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY!  
  
Matt2:What?  
  
Goldie:That's where Ron Weasly is!Ohmygosh,I love him soooooooooo much!  
  
Matt:O.O  
  
Matt2:I think Hermione is cute.  
  
Matt & Goldie:O.O  
  
*So they run into the wall and then hop aboard the train*  
  
Ron:Hello!  
  
Goldie:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!  
  
Ron:O.O  
  
Harry:These people are a bit freaky.  
  
Hermione:Aren't they all?  
  
Matt2:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
  
Matt:STOP IT!  
  
???:Mwahahaha!  
  
Goldie:OH NO!WHAT'S THAT?  
  
???:It's me!  
  
Matt:Me?  
  
???:DRACO MALFOY!  
  
Goldie:Ohhh...  
  
Harry:Who are you?  
  
Draco:Potter,you get stupider by the minute.  
  
Harry:Duhhh....that's not true,you big dumhead!  
  
Hermione:SHUT UP!  
  
Neville:E=mc square!  
  
Hermione:I NEVER KNEW THAT!I'M TOO STUPID!*cries*  
  
Ron:There,there!We're all stupid!  
  
Neville:Pie equals the 4th of 10 quarters plus a half equals 10 and 2 quarters!  
  
Matt:Hey!The train ride is over!HOGWARTS,HERE WE COME!  
  
Matt2:Hey,Hermione!How ya doing,cutie?  
  
Hermione:O.O  
  
Goldie:COME ON,DINGALING!  
  
*They all hop out of the train,except Neville,who sings out*  
  
Harry:OK!This is our 20th year at Hogwarts!  
  
Matt:Waitaminute...isn't there only 7 years?  
  
Ron:We're old,wrinkled men.  
  
Hermione:EVEN ME!  
  
Matt2:OH,THE HORROR!  
  
Goldie:Ok,let's go in the school and learn some stuff!  
  
Matt:Stuff?  
  
Goldie:Like pulling rabbits out of a hat!  
  
Matt:Neat-o!  
  
Draco:First years go to the sorting hat.  
  
Matt2:The porting cat?  
  
Goldie:The morting sat?  
  
Matt:The plorting brat?  
  
Draco:THE SORTING HAT!  
  
Neville:Yes!YES!YESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*So they go in the school and line up in a line*  
  
Dumbledore:OK KIDS!Now we'll sort you in this freaky hat!  
  
Kids:YAY!  
  
Dumbledore:First is Matt,Matt.  
  
Goldie:Your last name is Matt?  
  
Matt:Nah,it's Jones,but he was close enough.  
  
Matt2:Matt Jones?  
  
Matt:I was named after Osmosis Jones.  
  
Goldie:That cell guy?O.O  
  
Matt:Shush!  
  
(PS.I am totally having an OJ snack attack,or in other words,I like to write him in my stories!AND STUFF!)  
  
Dumbledore:COME UP HERE,YOU IDIOT!  
  
Matt:Alright!  
  
*He sits and the chair,and Dumbledore puts the hat on his huge head*  
  
Hat:BOO!  
  
Matt:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Hat:I'm not that scary..  
  
Matt:DON'T BITE ME!  
  
Hat:Okay..then.Lemme see!You are annoying,stupid,and really stupidly annoying.Hmm..I think you should be in...HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
Matt:Huffle-wuff?  
  
Hat:Puff!  
  
Matt:Cuff?  
  
Hat:PUFF!  
  
Matt:Smuf?  
  
Hat:PUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!  
  
Matt:Ohhh...nuff!Hufflenuff!  
  
Hat:Why do I even bother?  
  
Dumbledore:Ok,sit down over there.Next is Dog,Goldie.  
  
Matt2:Goldie Dog?O.O  
  
Goldie:It runs in my family.  
  
*So she sits down*  
  
Hat:AAAAAAAAAAH!GRYFFINDOR!HURRY!  
  
Goldie:What?What's wrong?  
  
Hat:YOU-YOU-YOU EAT FRIED SQUIRRELS!  
  
Goldie:Yum!Tastes like chicken!  
  
Hat:*bites her*  
  
Goldie:OW!I got biten by a hat!  
  
Dumbledore:Go sit down.Last but not least,is Groening,Matt.  
  
Matt2:No,my name is Matt2.  
  
Dumbledore:COME UP HERE OR YOUR NAME IS STINKY FRED!  
  
Matt2:Alright,alright..ay carumba.  
  
Dumbledore:AAAAGH!BART SIMPSON!  
  
Matt2:What?  
  
Dumbledore:HE ATE MY CANDY CANE!  
  
Matt2:O.O  
  
*He sits down*  
  
Hat:OOOOOOOOO!YOU ARE REALLY COOL!YOU ARE IN...RAVENCLAW!GROOVY,BABY!  
  
Matt2:Woo-hoo!  
  
Lisa:HEY!  
  
Bart:HEY!  
  
Marge:HEY!  
  
Homer:HEY!  
  
Maggie:*suck*!  
  
Matt2:AHHH!THEY'RE BACK TO HAUNT ME!  
  
*Matt2 runs so fast,that he is out of Hogwarts and back in the AC town in less then 0 seconds*  
  
???:Hiya!  
  
Harry:NO,I DON'T WANT ANY SMUSHED BANANAS!  
  
???:Hehehe!I am Patty Pineapple!And i'm a pineapple!  
  
Matt:Yum!  
  
Patty:Your gonna GET YOUR JUST DESSERTS,YOU FREAK OF NATURE!  
  
Matt:Huh?  
  
Patty:RAR!  
  
What will happen with Patty Pineapple?*gasp*! 


	4. Osmosis Jones meets Matt and the Gang!

I do NOT own Drix,or Ozzy,or Thrax.They belong to WB.If you don't know who they are,then you shouldn't be reading this.  
  
Matt:AHHHH!PINEAPPLE!  
  
Patty:MWAHAHA!  
  
???:Stop!  
  
Goldie:Wha?  
  
???:Don't hurt that little boy,you monster!  
  
Matt2:Um...you are?  
  
???:My name is Drix!  
  
Matt:What kind of stupid name is Drix?  
  
Drix:Well,my name,Drix,means yak yak yak yak blah blah blah blah soap and potatoes blah blah yak yak..  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Drix:..And that's what my name means!  
  
Matt:ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...........Huh?  
  
Patty:AGH!UGLY THINGY!  
  
Matt:Yeah,um..Dips.How come you are freakishly huge AND HAVE A CANNON FOR AN ARM?  
  
Drix:Because i'm cool.  
  
Goldie:O.O  
  
Patty:YOU WON'T LIVE FOR LONG,DINPS!  
  
Drix:That's a common mistake,my name is..AGH!  
  
Matt2:Agh?I thought your name was Drix.  
  
Ozzy:Can I be in the story,too?  
  
Matt:NO!You can't act!  
  
Ozzy:In a 5th grade play,I was a munchkin from "The Wizard of Oz"!  
  
Matt:I don't care!GO AWAY,STUPID!*kicks him*  
  
Thrax:What about me?  
  
Matt2:Aren't you dead?  
  
Thrax:NO!!!!MY SPIRIT LIVES FOREVER!  
  
Matt:Well,you can't be in the story.  
  
Thrax:*evil grin*Oh,really?  
  
Matt:I mean..um..DANGIT!  
  
*Matt is getting chased by Thrax,who is trying to kill him*  
  
Goldie:I'm starving..  
  
Patty:UH OH!  
  
Goldie:UH YEAH!*eats Patty*  
  
Matt:HELP!HEEEELLLPPPPP!  
  
Thrax:Mwahaha!  
  
Drix:I'll save you!  
  
Ozzy:I'm back!  
  
Thrax:JONES!YOU MUST DIE TOO!  
  
Ozzy:AGHHHH!  
  
Harry:What's happening?  
  
Drix:Well,Thrax came back and yap yap blah blah onion sauce yak yak....  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
Drix:....And that's what happened!  
  
Hermione:Your not smarter then I am!  
  
Drix:Oh,yeah?  
  
Hermione:DuH...wHaT iS tHe CaPiTaL oF cOw?  
  
Drix:That's easy,it's blah blah....  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
Hermione:Oh My GoLlY yOu ArE sMaRt!  
  
Drix:Hahaha,well...  
  
Matt2:Hey,ugly red guy!  
  
Thrax:What?  
  
Matt2:YOU STINK!  
  
Thrax:*runs over to him and slices his head off*  
  
Matt2: ... ... ....... .....  
  
Thrax:Where was I...  
  
Ozzy:Um..telling us Snow White!  
  
Thrax:I love that story!Ok,once upon a time...  
  
Goldie:I am just going to slowly walk away now..  
  
Ozzy,Thrax & Matt:NOT SO FAST!  
  
Goldie:Wha?  
  
Matt2: ........  
  
Drix:What will happen to Goldie?Will Thrax finally kill Matt?  
  
Hey,i'm supposed to say that!  
  
Drix:Hehehe! 


	5. The New Girl

Drix:Hiya!If you didn't read the last chapter,i'll tell you what happened!Everbody was running around until they said "NOT SO FAST!" to Goldie,so now she's trapped and confused!  
  
IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME,YOUR NOT GOING TO BE IN THE STORY!  
  
Drix:Sorry...--'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Matt:You can't leave cuz we are STUCK HERE FOREVER!  
  
Thrax:Look!A hole we can jump in to get back to your town!  
  
Goldie:LET'S JUMP IN!  
  
The all jump into the hole,and they land in Nook n Go,while Nook is singing.  
  
Nook:HE WAS A SKATER BOY,SHE SAID SEE YA LATER BOY,HE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!  
  
Everyone except Nook:O_O  
  
Nook:We have some new carpets!BUY THEM!  
  
Drix:AGH!A RACOON!*freezes Nook*  
  
Nook:*is frozen*  
  
Matt:Mmmmm.....Nooksicle..  
  
Drix:We have no time to lick this frozen treat!We have to leave!  
  
Matt:Awww...  
  
So the leave Nook n Go,and then they see a girl.  
  
???:Hi,i'm new!  
  
She has brown eyes with one eyelash,brown hair,and wears all purple,which is pretty darn cool!  
  
Goldie:What's your name?  
  
???:My name is Leah.Cool,huh?  
  
Rover:HAHAHA!WHAT A STOOPID NAME!  
  
Thrax:YOUR SCARY!*kills Rover*  
  
Rover:Dying tickles!  
  
Then Rover falls down and everyone starts singing and dancing!  
  
Nook:*is still frozen*  
  
Leah:I don't have a house!NOW WHAT??!?!  
  
Ozzy:You could look for one!  
  
Everyone except Ozzy:O_O  
  
Ozzy:What?I haven't said anything in a while...  
  
Leah:Your cute..what's your name?  
  
Ozzy:My name is Osmosis Jones,but you can call me Ozzy :)  
  
Matt:Here we go again..  
  
Goldie:Again?  
  
Matt:Yeah...again O_O  
  
Drix:This reminds me of the time he liked another girl named Leah blah blah blah yak yak yak blah blah  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Leah:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..........  
  
Drix:WAKE UP!  
  
Leah:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Matt:Drix,your very weird..--'  
  
Leah:Where are ya from,Ozz?:)  
  
Ozzy:Well,I was in Frank for a long time,then I somehow got in Hector,now i'm here!  
  
Thrax:I like to kill people...  
  
Nook:You sure do!  
  
Drix:Aren't you supposed to be frozen?  
  
Nook:NOW I'M UNFROZEN!  
  
Thrax:YOUR VERY ANNOYING!*kills Nook*  
  
Nook:YAY!*dies*  
  
Goldie:You're scary..O_O  
  
Thrax:KILLING PEOPLE IS FUN!  
  
Matt2: ........  
  
Matt:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!YOU HAVE NO HEAD!  
  
Matt2: ........  
  
Thrax:I sliced it off :)  
  
Matt:How?  
  
Thrax:WITH MY EXTREMELY LONG CLAW,THAT'S HOW!  
  
Mailbox:YOU HAVE MAIL!  
  
Matt:O_O  
  
Hey,dude!  
  
We were lookin and lookin for ya!Now we found out that your dead,so we stole all your furniture!  
  
Tangy  
  
Matt:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!NOT MY FURNITURE!  
  
Leah:At least you have a house...--'  
  
Ozzy:Look!There's an empty house!  
  
They all walk into the house,which has all the upgrades,and a whole bunch of cool furniture.  
  
Leah:Woo-hoo!Free house!  
  
Thrax:I killed two people in one day!That's a new record!  
  
Ozzy:Hey,Thrax!  
  
Thrax:What?  
  
Ozzy:*throws alcohol on him*  
  
Thrax:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!MY WORST ENEMY!I'M BURNING!I'M BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!*dies*  
  
Drix:Everybody is dying...  
  
Tangy:EXCEPT FOR ME!  
  
Goldie:IT'S A GHOST!  
  
Tangy:I'm alive,orange!  
  
Matt:STOP SAYING ORANGE!  
  
Tangy:What do you want me to say?  
  
Matt:ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
Tangy:Okay,ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
Matt2: .........  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wasn't that funny?Review this chapter or no muffins for Scooby-Doo! 


	6. The Musical

Here is a weird but original chapter I hope you'll enjoy o__O  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dun.....dun dun dun...dun dun dun...dun dun dunnnnnnn!  
  
Welcome toooooooo Animal Crossinggggg!  
  
Where nooooothinggg is what it seems!  
  
Racoons and kittys and doggieeeeeees!  
  
IT'S A WONDERFUL LIFE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here's the characteeerssss!!  
  
Dun.....dun dun dun...dun dun dun...dun dun dunnnnnnn!  
  
Maaaaatt is the main dude!  
  
He is a dddooork!  
  
Oh,yes it's truuuue!  
  
Gollldie is a dooog!  
  
She goes baaark baaark!  
  
She is also a doooork!  
  
Matt2 is heeeaaadless!  
  
He looks reaaally scaryyyy!  
  
And heee will probably not be in the next chapter due to secret reasons which I can't tell you or I would have to kill youuuuuu!  
  
And what aaabout Leah?  
  
That weird neeeew girl?  
  
Will sheee last for a long time?  
  
Probably nooooooottttt!  
  
Then there's Ozzzzehhh!  
  
He ish a white blood celll!  
  
In my opinon,he's soooo kawaii!  
  
But i'm just a loooooser!  
  
And the evil Thraxnessssss!  
  
He kills people for funnnn!  
  
You thought he dieeeedddd before!  
  
But he's back for some odd reasonnnn!  
  
Lassst but not leeeast!  
  
There is Drix!  
  
He's reallllly big and ish smaart!  
  
But annoying tooooooooooo!  
  
Now you know...  
  
Now you know...  
  
Now you know...  
  
ANIMAL CROSSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well?What did ya think?Please review XP 


End file.
